Revolations
by Moonsister
Summary: The New Mother Nature is tested, The Clan of the Immortal is reborn. How will the hearts of mankind, if indeed they have one, come to terms with themselves?
1. Chapter 1

The stench of flesh rot and hatred was assaulting Robin's senses. Still she knelt in prayer with her eyes sealed shut. 'To what penance do you sentence yourself to?' was the question the Juliano asked her. Now, though, it had a whole new meaning. With her back straight, and fingers folded she could feel it watching, waiting. It sat hunkered low in a corner, as though figuring out it's next move. 

In a far distant land, there was another just like it. A creation of combined souls, all died in the same suffering forgotten way. All angry, hurt, and grieving. All wanted revenge. But unlike the other, this one was not chained to the site of it's creation. Not doomed to forever haunt an ancient castle, mostly abandoned by the human inhabitants.

It began it's approach, slowly stalking up the row of pews where a figure knelt waiting for it. It saw the figures shoulders tense and straighten. The being before it was repulsed by it's presence, but it too could hardly stand exitance, so it understood. The important part was that that one was not afraid. The others that came here were, and in that fear It found a fury. Now what was left of those others is a mural of blood, and body parts strewn about the room. Not the site one would expect of a place that people would come to pray. As this being before It was doing.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" Robin spoke softly, without opening her eyes. The stench was over powering, and the aura of hatred and utter dread was threatening to over come her. 'God give me strength to face the truth, and face this poor soul.' Slowly she opened her eyes and un clasped her hands. With all the courage she could muster, she turned around.

The creature before her could have been a large wolf. If it were not for the fact that chunks of hair and skin where missing, and the edges of what was left was frayed and hanging. It's skull was exposed and maggots squirmed in the eye sockets. One ear was missing, the other was only half.

As in most times in her short life where she aught of have screamed, the sound was cut back in her throat, so she could only stair. Her body motionless, she waited. This was the work of human kinds' monstrosity, a creation of brutality and malevolence. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice was speaking to her, begging for her to understand, to be gentle.

Slowly through the maze of recognition of where the creature came from, and how it was made, tears began to roll down the girl's face. She could still hear the witches screaming before her flames had purged them from their imprisonment. She could still see the bodies floating in the ill green light. She could smell the burn of the wires of the machines. She could still taste the smokey room that had been Ziazan's office. Now though, she was face to face with the creation of that crumbled building.

"You can take from me your vengeance, if you leave the others alone." The words were past her lips before she knew she spoke them. A burning light began to glow with a rage unseen on this Earth in a very long time. Her compassion fueled the wild hurt with the being, and that rage was unleashed upon Robin's young body. It chewed, it clawed, it through the small girl around. It wailed and grieved, it ran back and forth from damaging her and running away. She never once fought back, never once offered to move. She simply stayed in the last place it left her and waited. Soon enough it would be over, and she would either die, or it would let her live.

If anything, she understood the hurt and anger toward it's exitance. She had been raised to hate the very thing she is. Not because she is a witch, but because she was MANUFACTURED. Not a natural being in her own right. No one could stand her, even Amon took off to watch her at a distance. The game of keep away with the only person she was allowed contact. A rule thought up and strictly enforced by the one who conjured it, Amon. Trusting him was the last thing she should have done. Now as she lay bleeding and broken she saw the folly in the decision, and the necessity of it.

Suddenly the attacks stopped, but the presence hovered near by. 'Why do you do this?' It asked her, it's rage burned out with the thinning of the line between life and death. Still out of arms reach, but curious as only sadness remained in it aura.

"Because I understand." Slipped from the bleeding lips.

Miho was staking out another witch on another day in her quiet, but exciting life when she felt the psychic rumble. Immediately she turned over the engine, and headed in that direction. Calling in the change of plans, and giving directions to the other members of her team, she felt very Amon-ish and was pleased with herself.

But the scene she found when she'd tracked down the disturbance was something that belonged in a horror movie. A small church in the middle of the woods was painted wall to wall in blood. There was more than a dozen bodies laying in pieces strewn about the room. In the shrine area, beneath the man sized crucifix there seemed to be a figure stretched out across the floor. As she approached she noticed the positioning of the body, laid out like Jesus on his cross, the figure was a mirror image. Save for one difference, the figure was that of a girl. One that seemed just out of adolescence. Upon closer inspection, she seemed oddly familiar.

It was Doujima that recognized her. "Robin!" She nearly shrieked over Miho's shoulder. Both women clasped their hands over their mouths and stumbled back. Strong hands on their shoulders ended their retreat. Turning to look, Amon's dark and serious face loomed above them, but did not look at them. The guilt smoothed over by the icy stair. "Wh--what happened here?" The blonde stuttered.

"I don't know." Was all the answer he gave.

"Criminals." Came a cold voice from the back of the room. "Nothing but a bunch of criminals." All turned to see the form of a man uncurl and rise to stand before them. Silver hair hung to his knees and his uncovered skin was the color of milk. It was his eyes that held the small gathering silent. Two emeralds where set in his face, strikingly similar to those that once shimmered from the form on the floor. "She gave of her life for criminals."

"W-what do you mean?" Yurika's voice shook in shock.

"To wash you clean of your crimes, the new Mother Nature took responsibility for them. She cleansed me of the damage you have done. I, the creation of your actions, shall not suffer the consequences...Though, now, neither shall you." In a slight shiver of movement the nude man had shifted his form to that of a large and beautiful white wolf. With a snarl and growl, he was gone out the door, and disappeared into the waiting trees beyond. Leaving the small group of mourners alone in the gory scene.

With tears in her eyes, Yurika rounded on Amon. "Where were you? Where were you when she was suffering!" With that, and not waiting for an answer she ran out the doors. They could hear her calling for an ambulance in between her sobs. Amon merely looked away and headed for his car.

All Robin knew when she woke up was she was freezing and confined. A few moments later found her huddled on the floor of what could only be a morgue, very bewildered and more than a little afraid. Still clinging to the remnants of the black body bag, trying both to keep warm in the frigid air, and to protect herself from her alarming surroundings.

Pounding feet stopped short of her by several yards, the faces that belonged to those feet were agape with shock. "I think I need to speak to my lawyer." Her voice cracked and didn't sound like hers as she attempted to shrink further into her corner. The faces nodded as they called for assistance.

Her eyes would barely stay open as she was wheeled down the halls, into more comfortable surroundings. She eyed the people who questioned and prodded her, still trying to discern how she got to where she was.

No explanation was given as she was lifted into a warm, soft bed. As the tremors subsided, she finally gave into the sleep that was threatening to over come her. Her last sight was a middle aged nurse leaning over her, smiling and murmuring soothing words.

"Really, Mr Nagira, she WAS dead when she got here!" The coroner was still in shock. "She was ripped to pieces, end to end." He shook his head and looked down on the sleeping form in the hospital bed. "It is hard to imagine that this is the same girl."

"Your sure she is?" Nagira was too looking at her in mild surprise. The story he'd been told seemed to incredible to believe.

"Robin Sena was the name we were given."

"By who?" The man looked down at his chart.

"A Miss Doujima Yurika called the incident in. And some guy going by Amon identified her. A rather ominous looking character."

"Amon, huh?" Nagira shook his head. "Keep that Amon from seeing her. But let Yurika and Miho in. Let me know when my client wakes up. Call my cell, I should have it on me at all times." With that, Nagira was out the door, and headed toward the church where Robin's body had been found. 'Time to do some more digging. 'Damn. My work for this girl is never done.' He thought with growing concern for said girl.

Little to his surprise Amon was waiting there. Well, more like sitting and staring into space than waiting. Nagira sighed has he approached his little brother's car. "I'm taking her back. This is more than you can cope." Amon just looked at him with the usual scowl. "Besides, you do her more harm than good. Let me guess, after the factory, you ditched her." Amon looked away and did not answer. "Figures."

"And what do you plan to do with her?" Came a cold hiss.

"Be her friend." Was all Nagira said as he marched toward the church and peaked inside. One peak was enough, he whistled, and headed toward his own car. 'Amazing how it takes people so long to clean messes up. Well, at least Hanna will be pleased, finally bringing Robin back.' The whole tripe back to the office was spent listening to the secretary banter him about his 'lover' and how he needed to keep his mind on business, not skirts.

"Name me, mother."

For three days he'd come here and for each of these days he'd asked for his name. But she lay unmoving in her bed. Occasionally her eyelids would flutter, but that would be all. She slept like a stone, beautiful and pail. A wistful look of compassion resting on her golden features.

"I need a name, mother. Please."

As if in a dream, the emerald eyes that were so much like his own opened. Focusing on him, she smiled up to his beauty. "I give you Peace." She murmured softly, and slowly, her eyes shut once more. Back to the land of the living dead, or the Dream time, or what ever name you would call it.

Though, this one sentence caused the silver man to grin. It was what he'd been waiting for. "I am Peace, then. But only so long as my mother is safe and warm." He smoothed the hair across her brow. "Should harm come to you ,mother, I will be Destruction." Slipping from her side, he shifted once again to the form of a wolf, and ran unseen past any eye that might have been watching.

A/N I don't know where I'm going with this...if anywhere. Just an idea that formed after hours of doing nothing but nursing. For those who are interested, Tarot is still running on new chappy andeverything. Sparky, my love and houghts are with you! Take good care of yourself!


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations 2

Three years had passed in a heartbeat for Robin. Now she sat on a long low deck overlooking a peaceful valley, framed by trees. Beside her sat a timeless looking man with long silver hair and milky white skin. In silence they sat watching the sunset. Three years was all that separated her from the events theat lead up to her death and revival. Three years that separated her from the Factory, from Amon. 

Ever her mind returned to rest on the dark brooding man. She had not seen him, not hide nor hair, since the day of the incident in the church. Not since she'd gained Peace. The man who now claimed to be her son. In public, he took the form of a three year old boy, in the wood he was a wolf or an owl, here at the house though, he was a man who sat at her right shoulder. His emerald eyes always watching, and always waiting.

They sat on this porch with the disappearing sun turning the clouds to shades of orange and red, which in turn was making the snow look bloody. Both were thinking of a memory that both could hardly remember. "It is like the day of my birth." He said finally.

"It is, and it isn't." Robin replied. "I have enjoyed all of today, and it is beautiful."

"What was your life like before me?" He asked after some silence, his voice timid.

"Very lonely, and almost desperate." Peace remained silent, trying hard to imagine his 'mother' in a desperate way. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts from his mind. It didn't take much effort as a car driving up into view brought them both back to the present. "That's Nagira's car." He murmured softly.

"You have a stalker." The lawyer said with a chuckle in his voice, as he climbed out of the car with a over stuffed paper sack in his arm. Peace grimaced.

"Really?" Robin's voice sounded too distant, which caused Nagira's brow to furrow. "Who?"

"My idiot brother. That's who." The chuckle once again in his voice and a spring in his step. To Nagira, this was coming home, not going over to a friend's for the weekend like he told his secretary earlier in the day. Privately, he would like to stay, but not as a house guest. But Robin's sweet smile was not one that invited such a bold question.

"Really?" Her eyes shimmered with sadness, a look that made both men's back straighten. "Why is he still haunting? Shouldn't he just get on with his life...I'd have thought he would by now."

"He's still young enough to think he can change the would, and screwed up enough not to know how to do it. Smart enough to know you're the key, and dumb enough to believe what ever Solomon has told him. Whats for dinner?" He let out the remaining breath and sighed with joy at the smile on her face.

"That could be said for a lot of us." She said softly as she floated from her seat on the porch and headed into the small house. "I though we'd do Chilean tonight." Both men followed in after her, droll forming at the corners of their mouths, as the sent of the future meal wafted out the door as she crossed the thresh hold.

Amon had watched Nagira drive by. Always the same day at the same time of the month the elder would drive up this lain, and then, after a few days drive down it. His eyes hardened as he tightened his grip on the wheel. His mind turning over the last few conversations that he'd had with Robin. The last things she'd ever said to him.

It had been in the forest, watching the smoke and dust rise from where the factory was collapsing into itself that they had seen It. The precursor to the being now called Peace. Amon had jumped to his feet and raised his gun, but Robin had held him back.

"Not now, Amon." She had whispered. "I am not strong enough yet to defend you and you are no match for him." He had whirled on her, but her cool voice cut off whatever he was about to say. "You see, there are bigger things going on than desperate housewives and mad scientists. There is the work of true evil here, and it's not me." She smiled sadly then. "How I wish I was the true evil, and not that. This world doesn't need another of those. Certainly not one at liberty to move about."

"What do you mean? Another one?" He'd asked.

"In Ireland. An Oubliette was the birthplace for It. Nothing can destroy human emotion, especially the beings formed from pure, calloused cruelty."

"That's not what the Facto-"

"That is exactly what the Factory was. Solomon has dehumanized a group of people so badly that it doesn't matter what you do to them. Ziazan was as bad as Hitler, just didn't have the time of the latter to do as much damage. However, do to the kind of people he was committing atrocities to, a true form of terror was created. One that I will have to deal with or let the world suffer." She began to walk away still muttering. "Not tonight, I will need my strength and a clear head."

"The world won't suffer. Your being childishly dramatic." He'd hissed back at her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"It will look for those who are accountable. All those who helped create it directly, Solomon both far and near, and those who turned a blind eye. Everyone else. No, I am not dramatic, I am still a child, so yes, I'm going to childishly go get some sleep." With that she turned from him again, and did not speak. Months had slipped past and she still did not speak. 

Until the day he'd found the church where the beast had destroyed a congregation. She appeared at his shoulder. "Leave now, Amon, this fight isn't for you." Was all she said as walked in. Strode up to the alter and knelt to pray. He had not left, he stayed glued to the floor as the events took place. When the creature was finished, and her blood covered every part of it, it crouched over her body moaning and crying. Amon had watched as light fluttered about it's body, fluttered then straightened, turning to strands of hair. Then with pail, masculine arms, it lifted her body and held her close.

"Mother?" It whimpered softly rocking back and forth. "Mother?"

"I love you." Was the last rasping breath that exited her body. The creature in the man's body cried and rocked back and forth with the force of intense emotion. Finally it let her lie under the Crucifix, stretching her out to be a mirror image. Then curled up just a few feet from her and whimpered to itself. That's when he'd left, gone around the side of the building to think about what he'd witnessed, until Miho showed up. That's when his friends had turned from him, when Nagira turned from him.

"As her legal council, I've arranged a stalking order in place. You must stay at least 100 meters from her or face the consequences."

"I am to shoot her if-"

"The only one whose been driven mad with power between the two of you is, well, you." Nagira eyed him angrily. "Sometimes, I don't believe we're related." Then he turned his back on him and walked away. That was the last conversation they'd ever had. Not that Amon had tried to contact him, just followed him. Three years is a long time to not talk to any of your friends. Amon thought to himself, at the end of Nagira's weekend visit. And finally, the elders car slipped past his, and off down the lane.

So up the lain Amon's car went, up to the cottage in the meadow. Getting out he took in the scene around him. Footstep on the porch alerted him and watched as Peace and Robin both came out. Robin with soft smile, and Peace in lupin form.

"Go into the forest, Peace. I need rabbits for the stew." Robin patted the top of his head. "Be home before dark, please." Off the wolf sprang, a warning in his eyes. "It has been a long time, Amon. What took you?" She asked in her usual calm way. 


End file.
